The Horus Heresy: Book Seven - Inferno (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Book Seven - Inferno' is the seventh book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The book follows the Fall of Prospero, where the Space Wolves Legion, along with the Legio Cutodes and Sisters of Silence brought censure to the Thousand Sons Legion on Prospero. The book includes information on the Council of Nikaea, the Ordo Sinister, and the Forge World of Zhao Arkhad. The book also contains a myriad of new rules, including those for for fielding a Space Wolves or Thousand Sons army, a new army in the Legio Custodes and the Sisters of Silence, and new Mechanicum units. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Book Seven – Inferno is a supplement for Warhammer 40,000 which depicts the cataclysmic battle of the Burning of Prospero, home planet of the Thousand Sons Legion, the near-destruction of that Legion, the fall of its Primarch, Magnus the Red, and the tangled web of fate and treachery which led to it. Within the leather-bound, 312-page book, you will find detailed background information on the Fall of Prospero, told across six chapters from The Trial of the Sorcerer to The Seeds of Heresy, exploring the bitter struggle to defend Prospero from the merciless punishment meted out by the Imperium's forces. Included are full army lists for Space Wolves, Thousand Sons and Talons of the Emperor, allowing you to play the full Prospero campaign – 4 Missions, 3 Conclusion Missions and 3 Legendary Missions are included, alongside a host of special and optional rules. The Space Wolves and Thousand Sons benefit from Legion-specific Rites of War and specific units and wargear, with full rules for their respective Primarchs included. Full background for the forces involved is included: on the side of the Imperium you will find Space Wolves, the Legio Custodes, Sisters of Silence, Servants of the Warmaster Horus and the Ordo Sinister covered in great detail, with the same care and attention placed upon the background of the forces of Prospero: the Thousand Sons, Legio Xestobiax and the Forge World of Zhao Arkhad. Also included is a Mechanicum appendix -- this features rules for the Acastus Knight Porphyrion, Vultarax Stratos-automata and the Karacnos Assault Tank, amongst others. The Horus Heresy: Book Seven - Inferno is a complete expansion for the Warhammer 40,000 game -- it requires the Warhammer 40,000 rulebook, The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Crusade Army List and The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum Taghmata - Army List books to use all of its contents. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Book Seven - Inferno: *'Preface' - The preface of this book, and all other Forge World Horus Heresy books begin with a foreword by the in-universe "author" of the book, an unknown individual who signs with the letters AK. *'The Fall of Prospero' - This section details the Council of Nikaea and the Emperor's eventual order of censure against Primarch Magnus the Red. This section also contains detailed information on the Censure Host sent to Prospero, the Burning of Prospero, and the fall of Tizca. **The Trial of the Sorcerer **The Mustering of the Host **Prospero in Ashes **The Fall of Tizca **The Impossible Battle **The Seeds of Heresy *'Forces of the Imperium' - This section contains detailed information on the Space Wolves Space Marine Legion, the Legio Custodes, the Ordo Sinister and the Sisters of Silence. **The Space Wolves **Servants of the Warmaster **The Legio Custodes **The Sisters of Silence **The Ordo Sinister *'The Forces of Prospero' - This section contains detailed information on the Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion, the Forge World of Zhao Arkhad and the Legio Xestobiax. **The Thousand Sons **The Forge World of Zhao Arkhad **''Legio Xestobiax'' *'The Prospero Campaign' - This section contains the rules needed for two or more players to re-enact the apocalyptic invasion of Prospero over a series of Warhammer 40,000 games. The campaign is designed to be used in conjunction with the other books in the Horus Heresy series, in particular the Space Marine Crusade Army list. **How the Prospero Campaign Works **The Armies **Campaign Special Rules **Campaign Optional Rules **The Campaign Phases **Deployment Maps ***Mission 1 - Fear Not the Witch ***Mission 2 - A Brother's Blood ***Mission 3 - Calculated Slaughter ***Mission 4 - Reality Burns **Conclusion Mission 1 - Out of Time **Conclusion Mission 2 - The Last Bastion **Conclusion Mission 3 - Cleansing of Prospero **Legenday Mission 1 - Spaceport Control **Legenday Mission 2 - Canix Vertex **Legenday Mission 3 - Apex Predator *'The Thousand Sons Legion' - This section contains the rules for a Thousand Sons Legion Legiones Astartes Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for Thousand Sons Legion specific units and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal. **The Thousand Sons Legion Special Rules **Legion Specific Units **Legion Specific Wargear **Osiron Dreadnought **Thousand Sons Unique Rites of War **Castellax-Achea Battle-Automata Maniple **Sekhmet Terminator Cabal **Khenetai Occult Blade Cabal **Ammitara Occult Intercession Cabal **Ahzek Ahriman **Magistus Amon **The Primarch Magnus the Red *'The Space Wolves Legion' - This section contains the rules for a Space Wolves Legion Legiones Astartes Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for Space Wolves Legion specific units and is intended to be used along with the Legiones Astartes Army List provided in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal. **The Space Wolves Legion Special Rules **Legion Specific Rites of War **Legion Specific Units and Wargear **Deathsworn Pack **Varagyr Wolf Guard Terminator Squad **Grey Slayer Pack **Geigor Fell-Handed **Hvarl Red-Blade **Priest of Fenris **The Primarch Leman Russ **The Wolf-kin of Russ *'Talons of the Emperor' - This section contains the rules for a Talons of the Emperor Army in a game of Warhammer 40,000. Included within are the rules for Legio Custodes, Sisters of Silence and Ordo Sinister units. **Legio Custodes Special Rules **Legio Custodes Wargear **Sisters of Silence Special Rules **Sisters of Silence Wargear **HQ **Elites **Troops **Dedicated Transport **Fast Attack **Heavy Support **Lords of War *'Mechanicum Rules Appendix' - This section contains the rules needed to use seven new Mechanicum units and vehciles, and is intended to be used along with the various Mechanicum Army Lists provided in previous Horus Heresy books. **The Secutarii Titan Guard **Secutarii Axiarch **Secutarii Peltast Phalanx **Secutarii Hoplite Phalanx **Karacnos Assault Tank **Vultarax Stratos-automata Maniple **Acastus Knight Porphyrion *'Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions' - This section contains additional core missions for the Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion for Warhammer 40,000. **Playing the Missions **Deployment Maps ***Mission 1 - Blood Fued ***Mission 2 - Onslught ***Mission 3 - Shatter Strike ***Mission 4 - Dominion ***Mission 5 - Tide of Carnage ***Mission 6 - War of Lies *'Afterword' - An afterword about the Horus Heresy and Warhammer 40,000 by the Forge World Studio. Included Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are specific to a certain Legion only: *'The Space Wolves Legion' **Deathsworn Pack **Varagyr Wolf Guard Terminator Squad **Grey Slayer Pack **Geigor Fell-Handed **Hvarl Red-Blade **Priest of Fenris **The Primarch Leman Russ **The Wolf-kin of Russ *'The Thousand Sons Legion' **Osiron Dreadnought **Castellax-Achea Class Battle-Automata **Sekhmet Terminator Cabla **Khenetai Occult Blade Cabal **Ammitara Occult Intercession Cabal **Ahzek Ahriman **Magistus Amon **The Primarch Magnus the Red Included Talons of the Emperor Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Talons of the Emperor Army: *'The Legio Custodes' **Legio Custodes Shield Captain **Constantin Valdor **Legio Custodes Hetaeron Guard Squad **Legio Custodes Aquilon Terminator Squad **Legio Custodes Contemptor-Achillus Dreadnought **Legio Custodes Custodian Guard Squad **Legio Custodes Sentinel Guard Squad **Legio Custodes Coronus Grav-Carrier **Legio Custodes Agamatus Jetbike Squadron ***Gyrfalcon Jetbike **Legio Custodes Pallas Grav-Attack Vehicle Squadron **Legio Custodes Sagittarum Guard Squad **Legio Custodes Caladius Grav-Tank **Legio Custodes Contemptor-Galatus Dreadnought *'The Sisters of Silence' **Sisters of Silence Oblivion Knight-Centura **Sisters of Silence Excruciatus Cadre **Jenetia Krole **Sisters of Silence Oblivion Knight Cadre **Sisters of Silence Procecutor Squad **Sisters of Silence Vigilator Squad **Sisters of Silence Kharon Pattern Acquisitor **Sisters of Silence Pursuer Squad **Sisters of Silence Seeker Cadre *'The Ordo Sinister' **Warlord-Sinister Pattern Battle Psi-Titan Included Mechanicum Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Mechanicum Army: *Secutarii Titan Guard *Secutarii Axiarch *Secutarii Peltast Phalanx *Secutarii Hoplite Phalanx *Karacnos Assault Tank *Vultarax Stratos-Automata Maniple *Mechanicum Acastus Knight Porphyrion Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Book Seven - Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:Campaign Books Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series